


Остаточное свечение

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. Штука в том, чтобы не думать об этом слишком усердно. А лучше вообще не думать. Просто прожить день, думая о чем-то другом, и все с ним будет хорошо.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 8





	Остаточное свечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204548) by [lousy_science](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_science/pseuds/lousy_science). 



Прогулки по улицам в пять утра, когда солнце только начинало бросать лучи на мостовую, заставляли Сонни вновь чувствовать себя простым патрульным. Все дело было в самом пребывании на грани дня и ночи, когда сожаления выбирались на поверхность, так же как второе дыхание и мертвые тела. Механизмы большого города начинали свою ежедневную работу, и что бы ты ни делал прошлой ночью, оно тебя либо преследовало, либо утешало. Единственное, что в пять утра не представлялось возможным — это забыть.

Он, конечно, чувствовал себя болезненно усталым, но в то же время был все еще немного пьян. Не только от алкоголя или эндорфинов, от контакта кожи с кожей или от катарсиса. Так ощущалось приобретение знаний. Невежество всегда переоценивали. Даже если речь шла о боли, Сонни все равно выбирал знать больше о своем теле, о том, что крылось в его сердце за страхами и желаниями, нежели не знать.

Первородным грехом был грех познания. Сейчас Падение казалось Сонни не более чем предостерегающей сказкой, которую слегка раздули в пересказе. Не пресекать границы — лишь способ находиться в безопасности, и, возвращаясь к Библии, эту вещь, одну из немногих, можно было рассказать детям. Впрочем, до сих пор так и осталось. Но затем лучшие из историй случились с людьми, которые знали границы и не боялись их нарушать. В большинстве случаев они, конечно, страдали, но становились сильнее и мудрее. Ева, должно быть, сожалела, но — не знать? Вечно гадать, каким был бы на вкус тот фрукт? Это не Рай.

Поэтому в тисках земного удела, когда до Рая надо было еще дожить, Сонни всегда выбирал знание.

Стоило ему свернуть за угол, как в глаза ударило солнце. Прищурившись, он притормозил, придерживаясь края улицы, чтобы в него не влетел никакой случайный прохожий. Ему нужно было решить, ехать ли назад в Бруклин, домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, или сразу в участок, где у него хранился запасной комплект одежды. Если он правильно рассчитал время, все удобства раздевалки были бы целиком и полностью в его распоряжении. Его, конечно, мог заметить кто-то из команды, но Сонни готов был пренебречь этой погрешностью. Он мог ночевать у женщины, зависать у друга или рано утром сорваться в тренажерный зал. Сонни давно усвоил, что, если необходимо что-то скрыть, главное — оставаться хладнокровным и всем своим видом показывать, что ничего серьезного не происходит. Что под ногами не стелется Позорный Путь. Его легче всего скрыть, когда тебе не стыдно.

Первым делом Сонни решил зайти в любимую закусочную и позволить себе рогалик с кофе. Именно это они со своим первым напарником заказывали после ночных дежурств, когда те обходились без мертвецов и сожалений.

А сегодня сожалений у Сонни не было.

Вода в душе была недостаточно горячей, но все равно неприятно задевала чувствительные места на коже. Сонни проводил по ним пальцами, вспоминая, где именно к нему прикасались настолько сильно, чтобы оставить следы. Ночная темень осела на нем, в нем, под кожей. С нажимом проводя пальцами, он прикрыл глаза и снова ощутил себя там, где были скомканные простыни, напряженные до боли мышцы и накрывающее его чужое тело. Там были эти изучающие ладони. Сонни перекрестил руки, чтобы воссоздать хватку на своих плечах.

Это было слишком. Он снова начал возбуждаться. Его член все еще был чересчур чувствительным, поэтому, когда пришлось вывернуть воду на минимальную температуру, Сонни зашипел. Этот нехитрый маневр немного успокоил тело, но заставил почти-ушибы пылать огнем.

Сонни несколько раз глубоко вдохнул в попытках успокоить сердцебиение, как их всегда учили на семинарах по посттравматическому восстановлению, и вышел из душа. Он изо всех сил старался думать о самых приземленных вещах и мысленно считал количество ручек в верхнем ящике его стола, завязывая полотенце вокруг бедер. В раздевалке он кивнул двум мужчинам, сидящим на скамейках.

Одним из них был О’Лафлин, который при любой возможности старался усложнить Сонни жизнь. Он все время коверкал его фамилию, превращая ее в насмешку. Поэтому неудивительно, что он воспользовался счастливой возможностью высказаться:

— А вот и Детектив Кариззи, большой как жизнь и вдвойне ужасный, — переиначил он цитату Кэрола.

Сонни повторно кивнул:

— Утро.

— Что, и никакого «доброго»? В Специальном корпусе так плохо? Шалят нервишки?

Вытирая волосы, Сонни стоял перед своим шкафчиком и усиленно думал о носках, потом о шнурках, потом об обувных коробках, достаточно демотивирующих, чтобы сохранять сосредоточенность.

— Нее, день отличный. Просто бесит, что дома отключили горячую воду.

Второй парень, сидящий на соседней скамье, понимающе хмыкнул. Дверца шкафчика скрипнула, когда Сонни дернул ее на себя, чтобы достать вещи. О коробках из-под обуви думать было легче, чем об одежде. Одежда была слишком чувственной, и проблемы могли возникнуть даже из-за носков. Всего несколько часов назад он стаскивал их трясущимися руками.

Сейчас его руки не тряслись. О’Лафлин что-то говорил, но Сонни развернулся в самом конце его тирады:

— ... теперь эти идиоты в участке, мы работали над ними целую ночь — и никакой помощи от руководства, тогда как Специальному корпусу сильные мира сего целуют жопу лишь за то, что они думают о том, кого бы арестовать — прав я, Гэри?

Гэри его проигнорировал, аккуратно складывая футболку. К делу он подошел основательно, все его внимание было направлено на то, чтобы разглаживать складки и выправлять уголки, пока О’Лафлин пыхтел и отдувался. Сонни не задержал на них взгляда, он помнил правила мужской раздевалки. Еще когда ему было тринадцать лет, его поймали за тем, что он рассматривал одноклассников, и крепко побили.

Он поправил воротник рубашки. Ткань была недостаточно выглажена и накрахмалена, но Сонни подумал, что сойдет и так. О’Лафлин, видимо, начал уставать и решил эффектно завершить разговор:

— Полагаю, мы еще увидимся, Кариззи, если, конечно, тебя в ближайшее время не подстрелят. Пиф-паф.

— Пока, — автоматически ответил ему Сонни, опять думая о коробках из-под обуви. Пустые и скучные, они занимали его мысли. Совсем скоро он погрузится в работу, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Чувствительные места на коже, напряжение в паху, жар, растекающийся по всему телу — все это без труда удастся загнать на периферию сознания.

А пока он вполне мог начать бумажную работу. К моменту, когда пришла Аманда, Сонни уже успел закончить несколько рапортов, которые давно должен был сдать. Роллинс подошла поздороваться и бросила взгляд на бумагу.

— Записи об аресте Джона Дубета, одиннадцатое июня. Это парень, который напал на домохозяйку?

— В Бостоне были похожие дела, в 2008, 2009. Я пообещал прислать, что у нас есть, детективу, который их расследовал.

— А Дубет жил в Бостоне в то время?

— Нет, но у него там семья. Брат, тети, дяди.

Пока они проверяли совпадения по ДНК, пришла остальная команда. У них сейчас было два открытых дела, и лейтенант решила перевести Роллинс и Кариси с одного на другое. Обычно в таких ситуациях Сонни был против и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — в конце концов, они с Роллинс проделали большую работу и было бы обидно бросать дело нераскрытым, — но он понимал логику Лив, над вторым делом работы предстояло еще больше.

Все утро он провел в Рэд Хуке, убеждая владельца бара выдать ему табели рабочего времени сотрудников. Затем вернулся в участок, чтобы перехватить бутерброд и поработать на телефоне. Необходимо было выяснить, какие из подозреваемых менялись сменами, чтобы понять, кто еще мог присутствовать на месте преступления. Он только что закончил разговор с необщительным арендодателем, который не знал ни о чем и ничего, когда услышал имя Барбы.

Его упомянул в разговоре кто-то, проходящий мимо. Без повода или смысловой окраски. Просто брошенная в досужем разговоре фраза о недавнем заседании Суда. Однако все тело Сонни мгновенно отреагировало. Его будто окатило расплавленным серебром, жаром и холодом одновременно. На лбу проступил пот, и Сонни лишь понадеялся, что на него никто не смотрит. Думая исключительно о кнопках на телефоне, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы набрать правильный номер, проговаривая про себя цифры опять и опять, пока не успокоилось дыхание и сердцебиение, а кожа не перестала гореть.

Он кое-что сказал прошлой ночью. И теперь эти слова нельзя было взять назад или спрятать от самого себя. Когда они невольно вылетели из его уст, он всем нутром почувствовал их правдивость. Обнаженная истина на белых простынях. Но Сонни не мог сейчас об этом думать, вспоминать точную формулировку или как именно это произошло, гадать, какое чувство поселилось в глазах Барбы, прямо за радужкой, когда он так внимательно смотрел в ответ, — это все должно было ждать до ночи или, по крайней мере, до окончания смены. Когда он будет предоставлен сам себе.

После обеда Сонни выбрался из-за стола и занял водительское место рядом с Амандой, которой надо было проверить зацепку. Бабушку жертвы несколько лет назад ограбил фальшивый продавец, и этот мошенник был бывшим соседом по комнате одного из подозреваемых. Находка была хороша, как не преминул отметить Сонни, и они оба были настроены оптимистично.

Аманда была осторожна по натуре, когда дело касалось ее догадок, Кариси был осторожен, потому что его желание закрыть дело перебивалось желаниями тела. Не сильно, словно соринка в глазу, но это могло застать его врасплох. Его концентрация могла в любой момент пошатнуться, стоило сердцу забиться чаще или гулкой пустоте разрастись в груди.

Доехав до Флашинга, они показали фотографию подозреваемого бабушке Джун, которая выглядела сладким тортиком и ругалась как пьяный матрос. Она яростно указала на фотографию:

— Меня обокрал вот этот говнюк.

Аманда сразу отошла, чтобы позвонить Бенсон. А Сонни делал пометки в телефоне, когда мысли о работе отступили и пробились другие, о планах на вечер. У него не было никаких договоренностей, поэтому он просто мог взять еду на вынос и пойти домой. Ему словно снова было пятнадцать, и он планировал уединиться и подрочить. За одним исключением — ему больше не надо было прятаться в подвале со стопкой украденных порно-журналов, которые перемежались с сестринскими «Tiger Beat» и «Seventeen». Теперь у него была своя квартира с жалюзями, которые можно опустить, и огромной кроватью полностью в его распоряжении.

Кариси мысленно выбрался из кровати и подошел к машине. Аманда писала кому-то текстовое сообщение, быстро и напряженно. Даже не взглянув на Сонни, она спросила:

— Хочешь сегодня в гости? Я скачала все сезоны «Лучшего пекаря Британии».

Тот мысленно вздрогнул, как будто его поймали на грязных мыслях в церкви.

— Нет, спасибо, у меня дома есть дела.

— Я вроде слышала, что вам отключили горячую воду.

Аманда каким-то немыслимым образом узнавала обо всем, что было сказано в участке. Сонни постарался звучать естественно:

— Полагаю, управляющий уже все поправил, но надо проверить. В противном случае, жди меня в семь вечера, приду принимать душ.

— Что-то мне не верится. У тебя наверняка есть дядя-водопроводчик.

Разумеется.

— Дядя Квинт. Он будет просто счастлив приехать в Бруклин в своей красной кепке «Вернем Америке былое величие», жаловаться на эмигрантов, которые не умеют водить, хотя сам обязательно перекроет движение своей парковкой. Соседи придут ко мне с вилами. И я больше никогда не смогу появляться на фермерском рынке.

Аманда хмыкнула.

— У меня тоже есть такой дядя. Похоже, придется тебе привыкать к холодному душу.

Забавно, насколько ложь может быть близка к истине. Сонни чувствовал себя несвежим и хотел в душ. Его голова была перегружена. Прошлой ночью было слишком много нового и неизведанного, и теперь Сонни казалось, что это было в другой жизни. Он не мог понять, как это произошло. Или как ему туда вернуться. Но тело помнило, его было не настолько просто отвлечь, как разум. Влажные руки на руле помнили, как их сжимали чужие пальцы. Помнили стук сердца Рафаэля, когда тот прижал ладонь Сонни к своей груди. Помнили колкую щетину и мягкость губ на кончиках пальцев.

На смену губ пришел язык, зубы. Сонни задержал дыхание, внимательно вглядываясь в дорожные знаки. У Аманды зазвонил телефон. Финн взял под стражу подозреваемого, и тот теперь потел от страха в допросной, дожидаясь их двоих.

Когда они вернулись и отчитались перед Лив, Аманда поинтересовалась у Сонни, хочет ли он вести допрос. Это было целиком и полностью ее дело, о чем Сонни ей и сказал, она должна была быть главной. Сонни вообще казалось, что Аманда часто не получала того доверия, которого заслуживала, и, если бы ей удалось добиться от парня признания, это было бы неплохой рекламой. Аманда поначалу не выглядела уверенной, она медленно открыла дело на фотографиях девятнадцатилетней девчонки, которую этот парень избил до смерти на задворках ночного клуба, куда она просто пришла потанцевать.

Аманда подняла на Сонни глаза, и тот понял — все будет в порядке. Они вместе зашли в комнату для допросов, но Сонни держался немного позади, наблюдая, как Аманда медленно разворачивает историю подозреваемого. Она положила на стол фотографии избитой девушки и склонила голову, подаваясь вперед. Мудак орал во весь голос, что это был лишь несчастный случай, что девки не должно было там быть, что он знал ее парня и она была той еще шлюхой. Сонни не надо было смотреть на Аманду, чтобы знать, какое у нее выражение лица. Сощуренные глаза, склоненный подбородок, будто она может купиться на этот скомканный бред.

Потом она перешла к убийству. Упомянула, что у них на руках запись видео, подтвержденная личность и мотив. Прокомментировала, что использовать для прикрытия парня, который отмывает деньги у стариков, не самая лучшая идея.

— ... нужно было проявить должную осмотрительность. Похоже, ты не очень тщательно изучил его резюме.

В ответ подозреваемый вылил кучу ругательств на нее, ее семью, коллег, но не преминул пройтись и по собственным. Аманда откинулась на стуле и закрыла дело. В отдельные дни Сонни любил ее без оглядки.

После такого удачного выступления Сонни предложил Аманде поехать домой пораньше и оставить рапорт на него. Она приняла поздравления коллег и как раз собиралась уходить, когда вошел Барба.

Лив поприветствовала его и рассказала, что Аманда смогла решить дело Седаковой. Барба немного развернулся и со словами благодарности протянул ей руку, широко улыбаясь. Аманда бросила что-то ироничное в ответ и до вчерашнего вечера Сонни определенно счел бы это смешным. А теперь он даже толком не расслышал их разговор из-за шума в ушах.

Они разошлись в разных направлениях — Аманда вышла за дверь, тогда как Барба проследовал за Лив в ее кабинет. Он даже не посмотрел в сторону Сонни, от чего тот почувствовал себя одновременно благодарным и раздосадованным. А пока писал отчет, он пришел к выводу, что досада была вызвана тем ощущением, которое возникло, когда Барба его проигнорировал. Но Сонни был сознательным. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь он знал, какого это чувствовать на себе безраздельное внимание Барбы, он не считал уместным получать это внимание на рабочем месте. Не сегодня, по крайней мере.

Он закончил. Написание отчетов было одним из непризнанных талантов Сонни. Он частенько крепко застревал на этой задаче, когда переходил в новую команду, что-то вроде дедовщины для новичков. Но даже несмотря на то, что его отчеты были не сильно причесанными, он любил собирать факты вместе и записывать их. Он воспринимал отчетность серьезно, но растягивать не любил, в отличие от некоторых копов, которые часами хмурились над клавиатурами, изображая из себя Чарльза Буковски в синей форме. Фин, слава Богу, был их полной противоположностью — его отчеты были настолько краткие, что коллеги в шутку называли их хайку.

В метро по пути домой Сонни просматривал сообщения на телефоне. Пачка рекламы, отписаться от которой у Сонни никак не доходили руки, фотографии с вечеринки для новорожденного, на которой была Белла, напоминание от дантиста о том, что пора записаться на прием.

Размышления о дантисте помогали держать неподобающие мысли в узде. Сонни почти доехал до дома и внезапно почувствовал себя смертельно усталым. Видимо, пришло время разогреть в микроволновке полуфабрикаты и уснуть на кушетке перед сериалом «Нарки». Он бездумно листал приложение «Печенье Марты Стюарт», когда пришло сообщение. От Барбы.

«Как твои дела?»

При взгляде на слова, которые всплыли наверху экрана, Сонни в одно мгновение снова мысленно оказался в постели Барбы, пропотевший, полный желания и напряжения. Он отвернулся от экрана и уставился в окно, сосредоточенный лишь на том, чтобы успокоиться.

У него был ряд сообщений, которые ему очень хотелось отправить в ответ. Но он не собирался. Не сейчас. Возможно, вообще никогда. Сонни хотел снова дотронуться. Почувствовать единение тел, а вовсе не писать или говорить. Сонни никогда не умел собирать красивые слова во что-то адекватное, а вот тело не могло скрыть правды. Тела всегда знают, когда им причиняют боль, а когда — любят.

Прикосновение для него было предельным выражением доверия. Именно поэтому он так болезненно воспринимал свою работу, когда они встречались с жертвами, над чьими телами надругались. Именно поэтому ему было так сложно смириться с желаниями своего тела, когда он знал, что ему легко причинить боль.

До выхода оставалась одна остановка. Лучше всего было бы убрать телефон и не смотреть на экран, пока он не окажется дома, за закрытой дверью, где он будет один и готов иметь с этим дело.

Но его предательские глаза уже смотрели. Там было новое сообщение. И Сонни не смог его не открыть.

«Когда я проснулся, мои простыни пахли тобой».

«Я думаю, а что, если я приду домой, а ты все еще будешь там».

Он должен остановиться. Должен думать о другом. О пустых вещах вроде обувных коробок, ручек, окон в вагоне метро. Сонни мог сфокусироваться на стекле, на одном лишь стекле, чистом и прохладном, как вода.

Слова, которые он напечатал, появились на экране раньше, чем он о них подумал. Его палец замер на кнопке отмены, он ожидал увидеть, как написанные буквы исчезают в небытии. Но вместо этого одно неуловимое движение ниже, и большой палец нажал на кнопку «Отправить». Сообщение ушло.

«Я все еще могу чувствовать тебя внутри».

Под ним содрогнулся пол, и поезд остановился. На мгновение Сонни почувствовал приступ паники. Но это была всего лишь обычная остановка, усталые люди выстраивались в очередь. Стоило дверям открыться, и они заскользили внутрь. Одними из первых зашли беременная женщина с леденцом за щекой и пожилой человек с радиоприемником в руках. Сонни слишком поздно осознал, что это его остановка, он сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, но двери уже захлопнулись у него перед носом.

Развернувшись спиной к выходу, Сонни заторможено смотрел, как беременной женщине уступают место.

На его телефоне было два новых сообщения. Он попытался оттянуть момент, прежде чем их прочитать, он готовил себя к разочарованию.

«Я буду дома через полчаса. Хочешь снова прийти ко мне в гости?»

«Приходи. Бросай все, что бы ты ни делал».

Забавно, как тон сообщений менялся от одного к другому. Как будто Рафаэль тоже чувствовал что-то, что ему было трудно облечь в слова. Пожалуй, Сонни мог бы в это поверить, будь у него время подумать, рассмотреть и взвесить каждое слово на экране, сравнить с теми словами, что были сказаны прошлой ночью. Те мягкие фразы просочились Сонни под кожу, осели в низу живота и, затаившись, ждали, как бомба замедленного действия.

Ему нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать: что ему говорило тело, что он помнил с прошлой ночи, что имел в виду Рафаэль, когда настойчиво просил Сонни приехать вновь.

Хорошо, что дорога от Бруклина до Манхэттена достаточно долгая.


End file.
